legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Outcast
CIS Productions presents... A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time, American Horror Story & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washinton Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Birth ONLY ONE episode left to season finale In construction Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialouges only) ---- Katrina could not condemn her son to a life as a fugitive. To protect him in order to give him a brighter future, she... had to let him go. In the church owned by Dixon family, while hugging her son, Katrina gave him a sad smile. Tears started to run down her cheeks. *''Katrina:'' One day we'll see each other again, little lord... and I will hold you in my dreams every night until then... You are my heart and soul, Jeremy Crane... and always will be. I made you a little friend. (picked a clay doll from the cradle and handed it to Jeremy) He will watch over you while I'm away. He will make sure that you are safe... and that you are never ever alone. After this sad farewell, she walked towards Grace and her husband, Joseph, the pastor of Trinity Church. They promised to raise the child in the church. After handing the child to Grace, Katrina finally turned her back and walked out slowly. Suddenly, Katrina started to suffer a mental breakdown and burst into crying. She cried all the way out of the church. The baby Jeremy cried out as well when his mother left. The crying of mother and son made the whole scene even sadder. That was the last time Katrina laid eyes on her son. ---- Even with all her efforts, Katrina's escaping proved to be a failure. She was caught by her former coven five days after she left Jeremy, and they dragged her in front of Lady Van Tassel, who looked at her maliciously. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Well, well, well, the little bird is now back to her cage. Where is you son? You must be filled of sorrow... and that's more like it. Poor Katrina, your son cannot survive if you don't raise him on your own... *''Katrina: (tormented) Shut up! NO! Why don't you stop tormenting me?!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: (slapped Katrina) NO, YOU SHUT UP! I will do whatever I like! I will build my happiness out of your despair! Everyone is mine to torment, and you better know that, you filthy little beast!'' Now, (to the Four) what do you think? *''The Four:'' (nervously looked at each other and then speak to Lady Van Tassel one by one) We have captured her, milady. What shall we do? If we kill her, will you let us to go? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Kill her? No, when did I say I was killing her? I changed my mind since the Master wants me to keep her alive. He knows that one day that the Horseman of Death shall rise again from his grave, and we must hand Katrina over to the Death. However, I have another way to deal with this. *''The Four:'' (together) What is it? *(paused) *''Lady Van Tassel: Condemn her...'' *''The Four: What?'' *''Lady Van Tassel: ...in Purgatory.'' *''The Four: Don't!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Make her suffer from a fate worse than death!'' The Four Who Speaks as One were shocked and seemed unwilling to commit the crime, but when they saw a blurry figure behind Lady Van Tassel, they had to obeyed with fear. It was the figure of Moloch. Katrina struggled to escape, but it was futile. Soon, Katrina was surrounded by witches and they summoned a portal to Purgatory. With a terrible scream, Katrina was sucked into the portal, just as the manner when Solomon Kent was sealed years ago. In her last thought, Katrina was thinking of her family. She fainted. When she awoke, Katrina found herself inside the room of Trinity Church, but she knew it was the echo of the place she departed with her child. It was Moloch's illusion which was made to torment her. A shadowy and demonic figure appeared behind the window and maliciously stared at Katrina. It was Moloch. Katrina is now in Purgatory. ---- Underneath the Drowned Shore, Gar built a Water Node and started to make up a plan in order to take down the abandoned Blackdagger Keep. Suddenly, he felt something strange and grim is standing behind him and it made him disturb. *''Gar:'' Who is that? Who dare to observe the Prophet of Water? Show yourself! Gar turned his body for 180 degrees and was surprised to see a woman standing not far in front of him. The woman is an aquatic elf, with pale blue skin and red lips. Her eyes was seemly closed. Gar assumed she is sleeping, but he had a feeling that she is '''looking' at him, and it was strange to see her sleeping while standing. This made Gar disturbed and chilled. Suddenly, the woman opened her mouth a bit and then something strange started to happen.'' From the woman's closing eye sockets, two black spiders started to crawl out and crawled down her cheeks. They both laid on her shoulders on respective side. There was no eyeballs in her sockets. Gar was wary and prepared to strike the unwanted guest down. *''Gar:'' Who are you? *''???:'' I am simply an aquatic elf, Prophet. *''Gar:'' An aquatic elf, perhaps... but not so simple. Judging by your blind status and the spiders from your eyes, I assume that... you are the notorious Lady of Yellow Rose. You are that infamous aquatic elf who worships Lolth. Your name is... Jasmine Porcelain. Hearing her identity exposed, the woman named '''Jasmine Porcelain' grinned evilly and then she bursted into sheer evil laughter.'' *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' HAHAHAHA! Oh, you are impressive and so you did not shame the name of Ollydra. I lost my eyes, but still I can "see" you with my sense. However, perhaps you don’t know that I am here to hunt the same man you’ve been hunting, do you? *''Gar:'' You mean... *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' Yes, I want Drizzt Do’Urden die as well. I know why Lord DeVir, House Xolarrin and Gromph Baenre had failed to hunt Drizzt down. They need more help, and we will form a strong alliance. The time shall come for us. *''Gar:'' For us? *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' As you can see, the yellow rose means break up. I will break everything apart. There will only be YELLOW ROSES flourishing everywhere... Ally with me and, well, you know. *''Gar:'' How can you be so sure? How can a blind woman know about the future? *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' I know everything... I am Jasmine Porcelain. I will give you time to consider my offer. I will be in Rothé Valley. Find me if you need me. Turning her back and leaving the place, Jasmine Porcelain’s empty sockets narrowed into a devious look, and a cruel and devious grin had appeared on her face. *''Jasmine Porcelain: (whispered) All Hail Lolth...'' Act 1 Sleepy Hollow Woods, 2000 *''Moloch: Now... I summon you... TO RISE!'' Moloch, standing in front of Four White Trees, was doing a summoning ritual. Not long afterwards, a blackened and skinny taloned hand had came out of the ground. The day was a day of solar eclipse. Just as Moloch summoning whatever the thing was from the ground, something even more frightening was heading towards the wood.'' It was a faceless rider, who was wearing a black iron armor, riding a red horse with flaming eyes and holding a burning sword... *''Moloch: Come and see... "... and then another horse came forth, of fiery red. Its rider was given the power to take peace from the earth, and to make men slay each other. To him was give a large sword." The rider was none other than the second Horseman of Apocalypse -- '''the Horseman of War'.'' Corbin's archives, 2012 In his police archives, Corbin was secretly recording a tape with another old story. Here is one part of it. *''Corbin: (recording) Still, no evidence was found for that fire at Milford, probably nothing. March 21st, I found a dead body with a strange tattoo on the back of his head. It's definitely some kind of symbol, but nothing I've ever seen before. Found an old pamphlet from an antiques dealer in town named Jesse Adams, circa 1781. It talks about a sermon at a church named Trinity outside of town. Now, this church has been abandoned for over... a hundred years. When I called Reverend Knapp to find out what he knew about it, he insisted that we meet in person. I think the answer might be somewhere in the ruins of this old church.'' Trinity Church, 1784 The fire that Corbin mentioned happened the next night after Katrina left her son in this place, which tragically killed Joseph and Grace Dixon inside it. They were trapped inside when the fire occured. Born in 1751, Grace was only 33 when she was burned down. The local townspeople were afraid of Jeremy Crane. People claimed they had seen him start fires... '''just by crying'. The sadness and agony of departure had drove Jeremy into breaking point. As he was standing inside the cradle, the magic power he inherited from Katrina started to release, and that was how his crying started the fire.'' An unfortunate coincidence was that Lady Van Tassel, who came to hunt down the child in her disguise, happened to become the first eyewitnesses of this fire. Knowing how the fire started simply by guessing, Lady Van Tassel knew what she was going to do next - another vicious plan. After the fire, the townspeople found the boy the next day, completely unhurt. Lady Van Tassel, disguised herself among the crowd, was happy for the fact so that she pretened to be frightened. She screamed out in panic and caused massive attentions. *''Lady Van Tassel: OH NO! LOOK AT HIM! He is unhurt! He BURNED DOWN THE DIXONS! He is, he is... a... a MONSTER! (many townspeople, man or women, started to scream, and some children started crying) THE BOY IS A MONSTER! A MONSTER! HUNT HIM DOWN! OR HE WILL KILL US ALL!'' People came to believe Lady Van Tassel's rumor and believed that Jeremy was kind of monster. After that, he was sent to a home for orphan children of the war. Jeremy lived in the orphanage for another 12 years, suffering from the abuse of a priest who attempted to cane the "evil" inside the child out of him. He kneled in front of Jesus's statue every day and recanting his "sins" to God. One day, he started to question the priest. *''Jeremy:'' Jesus watches from the wall, but His face is cold as stone. And if He loves me - as you told me - why do I feel so all alone? The answer he recieved was just another fierce beating. He was later locked into the sin closet for a day and crying. He prayed to God, though he was unwilling to do so, to make his suffering over once and for all... Orphanage, 1796 Twelve years after Jeremy went into the orphanage, he was beaten by the abusive priest again, this time due to playing with his doll his mother made for him, without being permited by the priest. The priest grabbed the doll from Jeremy's hand and threw it on his face. Before Jeremy could react, the priest kicked him and beated him fiercely. Blood started to run down from Jeremy's nose, and one drop of blood had dropped on the doll. The doll disappeared, but then it appeared behind the priest. Now, Jeremy's blood had given it magical power, transforming it into a 10-foot-tall golem. The golem fiercely punched the priest's head and killing him in process. Jeremy was terrified, but then the golem kneeled in front of him and rubbed the blood away from his face, silently vowing his loyalty. Moved by this, Jeremy gratefully smiled. With the golem's help, Jeremy managed to sneak out of the orphanage. Unfortunately, Lady Van Tassel's crow saw everything on a tree and reported to its mistress. Lady Van Tassel was shocked. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Jeremy escaped? I see. There are needs to stop him forever, and we must stop him now. (turned to several witches robed in black) Find Jeremy Crane... at any cost. Katrina's former coven were afraid of young Jeremy as well as his fierce guardian. They immediately took actions and chased Jeremy. With the help from the golem, Jeremy escaped from them several times and Lady Van Tassel was angry about it. One day, finding a cave, Jeremy hid himself inside it. As he and the golem went deep into the cave, they found something that made Jeremy awed. What he found was an old place similiar like a basement, but it is much larger. Jeremy was deeply impressed and walked around to take a look. Suddenly, Jeremy had noticed something which were glowing blue light. He walked to the thing and picked it up. It was a large box. Jeremy was so curious that he could not wait to open it. *''???: Put it down.'' All of a sudden, Jeremy heard the strange voice and looked up in horror. In front of him, there was a woman shrouded in black cloak and looked at him emotionlessly. *''???: Good morning, my child. This is not the place you should stay.'' *''(paused)'' *''Jeremy: Who are you?'' Act 2 Act 3 1796 *''Jeremy:'' Who are you? Stay away. *''???: I am Pandora of Sumeria. You have nowhere to run. Give me that box.'' Jeremy was horrified and he immeidately run deeper in the cave. The golem blocked Pandora's way, but she simply used a magic to tied it tight. She then disappeared in air, leaving Jeremy running ahead. He ran out of the cave and started running inside the woods. *''Jeremy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' However, Jeremy stopped immediately as he saw Pandora standing in front of him with a menance look on her face. Now outside of the cave, Jeremy looked back and found the golem tied, floating behind him. The gate of the basement was locked by the woman using unknown methods, so Jeremy could not get into it. *''Pandora: Give... me... that... box... or you will die.'' *''Jeremy:'' Will you open it for me? I just want to know what's inside it. *''Pandora: ...'' Finding himself cornered, Jeremy hestitated for a while before returning the box back to its owner. Pandora's attitude then became much softer. *''Pandora: It is impolite to touch it, my child. Didn't your parents told you that it was rude forbidden to touch others' possession without gaining its owner's permission?'' *''Jeremy:'' I... am an orphan. I don't have parents. I... only know my name which is Jeremy. Pandora walked closer to Jeremy. She was much taller than the child so she bowed to take a closer look at his face. She started to cast some sort of spells on him. *''Pandora: Let me check your heart, Jeremy. I see... your name is JEREMY CRANE, and your father is the late Ichabod Crane. Your mother is Katrina Van Tassel who is now in Purgatory. Twelve years ago, you was born in the now-deserted Fredericks Manor.'' *''Jeremy: Who killed my father? Who put my mother inside Purgatory?'' *''Pandora: Your step-grandmother did. She is now leading those witches and chasing you.'' *''Jeremy:'' Oh... are you one of them? *(paused) *''Pandora: No... but I, too, am a witch. Now, I can see more. You have the eyes of Ichabod Crane, but you will bring malice instead of benevolence. You are not a Pure of Heart, unlike your father. You will be a future warmonger...'' *''Jeremy:'' What? *''Pandora: Prepare yourself. I can see the eyes reflected in your eyes - with the blink of panic...'' The air itself soon filed with tensions. Pandora simply looked up to the golem. *''Pandora: One day, Jeremy... we will meet again...'' Pandora used her magic to unbound the golem. The golem was freed and started to run towards her, but she simply escaped by transporting herself to somewhere. Failed to find her, Jeremy and the golem started their journey once again. On the way, Jeremy was haunted by the woman's words and he started to have a vision. From the vision, he saw a armored man riding a red horse and holding a fiery sword... Act 4 (final) MAD - Some short dialogs Sitting on a chair, Moloch was silent for while, forgetting his... lines, but then he started to say something. *''Moloch: Should I say something? Is that my turn? What do I say? What!? Oh, it's got to there already! Oh, %*$#, sorry.'' Listening to this, Leohart can't help himself from laughing. ---- *''Ellen:'' Sir, I guess someone called you. *''Issac Westcott:'' (displeased) Ellen, did you say the word "guess"? If someone wants to call me, they calls me, definitely. *''Ellen:'' (nervously) However, the thing is... the person said he... wanted to talk to that "old crook"... ---- *''Lesser Demon:'' Sorry, Your Highness, I broke your Chinese vase accidentally, but I think I can fix it. *''Leohart:'' (calmly) If you can fix it, it'll be sunny day... *''Lesser Demon:'' Wow, Your Highness, that sounds poetic! Leohart turned into an angry face. *''Leohart: IF YOU CAN'T, I'LL KILL YOU!'' ---- *''Darth Hades:'' You are an hour late, do you know? Why did you got bruises all over you? *''Sith Agent:'' Sorry, Your Highness... I fell from the 10th floor. *''Darth Hades: DOES THAT TAKE ONE HOUR TO FALL?!'' ---- *''Eckidina:'' (singing) Humpty Dumpty sat on the Great Wall... Oh, wait. ---- *''Tamae:'' Ah-choo! Ah-choo! *''Katarina:'' Oh, miss, you caught cold! *''Tamae:'' No, I don't think so... I think there are two handsome guys start thinking about me. *''Katarina:'' How? *''Tamae:'' It's called the "sixth sense", do you know? *''La Folia:'' (broke in) Teacher Tamae! Your dad and your brother had called you! ---- *''Poison Ivy:'' Now, there is a new rule of the park: If we stepped on a flower, we need to plant flowers. If we stepped on grass, we need to plant grass. *''Harley Quinn:'' What will we plant if we stepped on a sharp nail, Ivy? *''Poison Ivy:'' We'll plant nothing, Harley. We'll go to see a doctor. *''Harley Quinn:'' Jeepers. ---- *''Eve Fullbuster:'' One of our brothers were badly injured due to a traffic accident. Someone donate some money to me and we will save his life. *''Abyssals:'' One dollar. Two dollars. Five dollars... *''Eve Fullbuster:'' These are all changes. You are so crabby... *''Midway Princess: Out of my way, you people! I'll pay... 100 bucks! (gave an 100 dollar note to Eve)'' *''Eve Fullbuster: How kind you are!'' *''Midway Princess:'' Not really, I'm asking for change so that I can take a bus. The MAD Section Ends... for now. In the Next Episode - Finale Trailer Afterwords *''From Officer: The first thing I need to inform you is the release of upcoming crossover, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, is pulled earlier and will be released after I finish the Cranes Arc... and I prefer release it before Halloween comes. More afterwords is coming soon after I finish this episode. Thank you all. :)'' **''The trailer of the crossover is ready! See: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files Trailer!'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga